Cavendish and Dakota's Relationship
Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota are time travelers from the future who work together as partners under P.I.G. after they'd been fired from the B.o.T.T. and banished to the past. Originally paired up simply because no one else wanted to work with them, the duo became inseparable, and have come to value each other dearly. It was revealed that Cavendish and Dakota will go on to share a life of fame as time traveling pop stars, eventually writing a shared autobiography and growing old together. Cavendish's opinion of Dakota Cavendish first met Dakota on the day he was supposed to take a time vehicle driving test that, if passed, would result in his becoming a full-fledged time agent, with his new partner and first mission assigned the next day. Instead, he was horrified when Dakota barged into the vehicle, taking over the driver's seat and ignoring his protests as he suddenly took them back in time for burritos. Infuriated by Dakota's actions, Cavendish made the declaration that Dakota would make a terrible partner, and decided that he'd report the agent to the authorities as soon as he arrived back in their time again. Instead, Cavendish raced after Dakota when the other agent rushed to help two children who were in danger. Using the information he'd learned from a manual while Dakota improvised, the two of them succeeded in saving the children together. The next day, however, Cavendish found out from Mr. Block that Dakota was his assigned partner. Rather than report him as he'd intended to, Cavendish gave Mr. Block a positive review of Dakota, and shook his new partner's hand, informing him that he was pleased to make his acquaintance. He became irritated immediately after when Dakota thanked him but followed his 'don't mention it' with 'I won't'. Season 1 Initially, Cavendish expressed frustration towards Dakota and disdain for his attitude. His counterpart's tendency to goof around and his apathy towards work under Mr. Block was a constant source of irritation for Cavendish, who nearly always has a single-minded focus on the task at hand. Cavendish complained about this on a number of occasions, blaming him for obstacles beyond their control and even making the implication that he would prefer a different partner. He tends to act as though he's the leader of the two, often ordering Dakota around over simple tasks and scolding him for getting distracted from their mission. When the two of them are stuck in a closet during a mission, Cavendish orders Dakota to go outside and check for electricity. Cavendish is very much prone to giving in and having fun with Dakota when he isn't focused on a task. On these occasions, he's excited to enjoy himself alongside his partner, behaving in an equally silly and outrageous manner. He was quick to agree to Dakota's bet in which the loser had to stuff his pants full of pistachios. Likewise, after agreeing to try trick-or-treating together for the first time, Cavendish exclaims that he'd never had so much fun in all his life. Initially unaware of Dakota's immense sacrifices for him, Cavendish occasionally views his partner's actions as selfish and has used the term as an insult, oblivious to how frustrating this is to Dakota. He's expressed annoyance at Dakota's tendency to leave in the middle of an argument. A fight over an egg roll at a Christmas party brought up a number of unspoken grievances between them. The resulting argument caused Cavendish to refuse to see him for the next twenty years before he realized he could use time travel to save himself from a future without Dakota. In spite of his feelings against breaking the rules, Cavendish went against one of the B.o.T.T.'s most important rules as many times as he needed to fix the past, fully aware of the consequences of his actions. He seems surprised when he finds out that Dakota had gone back to fix the past too. Season 2 After letting his frustration at Doofenshmirtz boil over, Cavendish exclaims that Professor Time, who'd been his idol, was the biggest disappointment since Dakota. The adventure takes a drastic turn, however, when Cavendish accidentally discovers the island. Upon finding out the truth, he expresses immense gratitude to the Dakotas of the island for everything they'd done. He later sacrifices himself to save Dakota, much to the latter's horror. When Dakota saves both of them in the nick of time and tells him not to do that, and that he didn't have a time machine to fix things with anymore, Cavendish counters by saying he doesn't have a time machine to save Dakota with, either. When their constant failures and Dakota's actions cause them to lose their jobs as time travelers and get banished to the past, Cavendish brushes off Dakota's apology in spite of his own misery over getting fired. Instead, he responds using Dakota's own words, shrugging as he simply says 'What are you gonna do?' before sobbing into Dakota's arms. After the two of them are hired by P.I.G. and Cavendish is himself again, he quickly falls into his old routine of complaining to Dakota about the insignificant job they'd been given and trying to find them a way to move up in their organization. When the two of them get stuck in a cycle of getting their memories erased on a mission, Cavendish is ecstatic after Dakota saves them. Feeling particularly down, Cavendish once again looks to Dakota to listen to his complaints about their lot in life, only to have the latter point out the flaws in his logic, making points that Cavendish has trouble accepting. After witnessing an alien abduction and failing to convince their boss of what he saw, Cavendish takes Dakota's reassurance too far and uses his words as inspiration to work without Bob Block's permission. While he expects his partner to accompany him in his tasks to rescue the abductee, Cavendish put little effort into explaining himself, ignoring Dakota's concerns about his actions. Cavendish feels betrayed when he finds out that Dakota doesn't believe him, and uses this as grounds to storm off, pack up all his belongings, and go rogue. Having decided that Dakota would be safer if he didn't know what Cavendish was going to do, he doesn't hesitate to use the Alien Amnesia Device to erase Dakota's memories. Finally, Cavendish vanishes from their home before the effects could wear off. Much later, Cavendish is stuck on the Octalian Spacecraft, encased in a substance that doesn't allow him to move, having spent quite some time in suspended animation. When Dakota races in to rescue him, smashing open the substance he's encased in, Cavendish flinches upon having a heavy object swung towards him and then collapses into Dakota's arms. He quickly tries to tell him about the impending abduction so they can save Milo. When Dakota tries to confront him about having left, Cavendish asks if they could talk about it later instead, but gives in when Dakota doesn't give up. He tells Dakota that he'd wiped his memory to protect him, before apologizing for his actions and admitting that he'd been wrong. Cavendish is later thrilled when he finds out that Dakota had the missing piece of alien tech they needed to get the ship running. Once the group reaches Octalia, Cavendish promptly decides that he can't stand it there and that he wants to go home as soon as possible. Upon hearing his complaints, however, Dakota reminds him that he'd wanted to save Earth so bad back when they were there, pointing out how much he'd complained about wanting to be a hero, and that now was his chance. Hearing this, Cavendish quickly changes his mind and decides that he wants to save Octalia. Dakota then comes up with a plan to help Milo get to the Sphere of Calamity by taking care of different shares of Orgaluth's Law for him. While the rest of the group leaves feeling inspired, Cavendish points out the fact that he knew Dakota was thinking about eating a sandwich. They go on to execute the plan, working to get Milo through the chaos. Cavendish fights against Orgaluth's Law by Dakota's side, working together to help save Octalia while the others worked on their parts of the same mission. After giving it their all and getting Milo to the Sphere of Calamity, they succeed in their mission, having helped save Octalia from its fate, alongside all of the Octalians. At the end of the adventure, they board the ship alongside the others. Dakota's opinion of Cavendish Dakota first met Cavendish after forcing his way into the driver's seat of the man's student-driver time-vehicle, claiming he needed a ride and ignoring his protests as he took them back in time for burritos. He ignored Cavendish's frustration at the situation and instead asked if he'd like nachos with his food. When Cavendish, infuriated by his actions, tells him he'd make a terrible partner, Dakota states unhappily that he hadn't asked. After having Cavendish quote rules from his manual at him, scolding him for breaking them, Dakota casually responded that he knows, he just doesn't always choose to follow them, and instead tries to explain to Cavendish that sometimes they had to improvise. Coincidentally, Dakota spotted two children in trouble and immediately decided that they had to help them. Dakota improvised while driving as Cavendish used the information he'd learned in his manual, and the two succeeded in saving the children together. The next day, Dakota cringed when Mr. Block revealed him to Cavendish as his new partner and flinched when the latter began speaking to Mr. Block about it. He was stunned when, instead of reporting him, Cavendish put in a good word and moved to shake his hand. After a moment of shock, Dakota returned the handshake and immediately smirked as he annoyed Cavendish directly after their exchange. Season 1 Dakota cares for Cavendish dearly enough that he's willing to sacrifice himself countless times in order to keep him alive without his knowing. While he tends to respect Cavendish's dedication to the task at hand, Dakota doesn't take his strictness seriously and often takes to goofing off during their missions. He's gone out of his way to steal a number of time devices as a surprise for his companion and continued to push for fun even after Cavendish lectures him over how dangerous they are. Dakota doesn't like seeing Cavendish disappointed by their lot in life and puts effort into cheering him up when their situation looks bleak. After finding out they were the lowest of the low, he reminded his partner to look on the bright side, and that their pistachios, and by extension, their mission, were still safe. He is well aware of Cavendish's stubborn tendencies, and how it leads him to make illogical, often absurd decisions, such as disregarding their current mission in favor of following Milo Murphy to a middle school dance. While Dakota expresses his doubt through sarcasm at times like these, he still goes along with his counterpart's every decision. It is eventually revealed that Cavendish has died several hundred times. Each time it happens, Dakota uses time travel to save his life and sends the resulting duplicate of himself away to live on an island populated by hundreds of other Dakotas. The Dakotas on the island claim that the only issue with the situation is that Cavendish can never know about it. While there, the duplicates spend their free time watching Cavendish and their current self on a massive screen. In spite of his casual attitude, he takes it to heart when Cavendish fails to acknowledge him as a good partner, and he tends to get frustrated after being called selfish. It gets on his nerves when he gets corrected and insulted too many times - being less book smart then his counterpart, Dakota seems to consider it condescending when Cavendish uses big words in their arguments, acknowledging it as being talked down to. A fight over an egg roll at a Christmas party brought up a number of unspoken grievances between them. The resulting argument caused Dakota to refuse to see his partner for the next twenty years before he realized he could use time travel to save himself from a future without Cavendish. Without hesitation, Dakota went back in time as many times as he needed to fix the past, fully aware of the consequences of his actions. Season 2 In spite of his best efforts to hide the island, Dakota is forced to explain everything when Cavendish inadvertently finds out about it. The island Dakotas are ecstatic to see Cavendish again and immediately swarm around him upon noticing he was there. Later, when going to battle against the pistachions, the Dakotas give a rallying cry of 'for Cavendish!'. Later, Dakota is calm while Cavendish panics about receiving a call from Mr. Block. He tries to reassure Cavendish that they weren't in the wrong, and repeatedly states that he isn't panicking up until he finds out Cavendish used to work in law. When the two of them face the supreme tribunal and the judges come to an agreement, however, Dakota stops them before they could state their decision. He begins ranting furiously at them, defending Cavendish against their ignorance and inadvertently exposes his own illegal activity, getting them both fired and banished to the past in the process. Later, he tries to apologize to Cavendish for this. After packing for a vacation together, Dakota asks Cavendish if he'd like to bring Dennis, his teddy bear, to cheer him up. When they're suddenly hired by P.I.G. and Cavendish falls back into his usual routine of dissatisfaction, Dakota ignores his complaints, instead pointing out the good things about their job. In spite of this, he's just as quick to help Cavendish when he begins searching for methods to get them a promotion. Dakota eventually steps in and forcefully reminds Cavendish that he was desperate for a job title that didn't exist, and that the world was not currently in need of saving. Afterward, Dakota completely fails to believe Cavendish when he claims to have seen an abduction, but keeps this to himself and follows him anyway. When Bob Block shoots down Cavendish's claims, Dakota notices the effects it has on his partner's mood, and quickly tries to reassure him, but becomes instantly horrified when he accidentally inspires Cavendish to begin working against their boss's orders. He tries to reason with Cavendish multiple times while accompanying him through his plan, even going as far as to sneak into P.I.G.'s armory with him in spite of his own confusion at Cavendish's actions. When Dakota finally does protest, leading Cavendish to realize he doesn't believe him, he tries but fails to explain himself. After waking up from having his memory erased, Dakota rushes back to their home looking for Cavendish, only to find him gone. Days after he left, Dakota searches for Cavendish and enlists Doofenshmirtz' help in trying to find him. After searching their home and finding nothing helpful to his whereabouts, Dakota's progress slows to a stop, and instead, the two of them end up overeating. Getting irate over their lack of progress, Dakota blames Doofenshmirtz for it, starting an argument by claiming he was supposed to stop him from making dumb decisions by steering him towards something less self-destructive, as Cavendish would have done. They later continue Dakota's search for Cavendish after resolving their issues. Much later, Dakota holds a missing person poster of Cavendish, in deep despair about being unable to find him. Suddenly inspired by something Doofenshmirtz had said some time ago, he realizes they might be able to find Cavendish if they 'get inside his head'. In response, Doofenshmirtz creates Cavenpuss using his DNA. Dakota is horrified and refers to it as an 'abomination', but immediately goes on to interrogate it anyway. He becomes furious when Doofenshmirtz keeps interrupting with trivial questions, and shoves him away to continue his interrogation. When it doesn't help, however, Dakota drops to the ground in defeat, realizing that he had to accept the fact that he may never see Cavendish again. Fortunately, Cavenpuss says something that hits Dakota with the realization that, in order to find Cavendish, he had to find the UFO that Cavendish had been looking for. Later, Milo, Melissa, and Zack lead him to the UFO they'd found. After finding out that Cavendish knew about it, too, Dakota raced inside, calling for him. Upon finding Cavendish completely encased, he bashes at the substance surrounding him with a heavy tool and catches him when he collapses. After Milo is abducted, Dakota tries to confront Cavendish about leaving in spite of Melissa's annoyance that it wasn't helping the situation. He remains persistent when Cavendish asks if they could talk about it later instead, accusing him of only thinking about himself when he'd made the decision, and forgiving him after he apologizes. After the group leaves to space on a rescue mission and saves Loab, having initially believed him to be Milo thanks to his camouflage, Cavendish violently confronts him over Milo's whereabouts. This leads to Loab shaking Cavendish back and forth through the air in what he'd mistakenly believed to be an Earth greeting. As soon as he does, Dakota races over and shoves Loab away from Cavendish, exclaiming 'Hey, let go of him!'. Once they'd crash-landed the ship on Octalia, Cavendish decides that he hates it there and that he just wants to go home. After hearing his list of complaints, Dakota argues against his whining, reminding him that, for months, he'd been 'going on about saving the Earth', and how no one would let him do it, only to want to leave the moment he's on a planet that actually needed saving. This promptly changes Cavendish's mind, and he becomes determined to help save Octalia. Dakota then comes up with a plan that involves everyone fighting together so that Milo can reach the Sphere of Calamity. Executing the plan, Dakota fights against Orgaluth's Law by Cavendish's side, working together to help save Octalia. Gallery Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Category:Relationships Category:C